Christmas With the Flynns: A Legacy Series Christmas
by waffleman1314
Summary: It's Kurisamasu Break for Invinci, and that means all of the Flynn's are at home this Christmas, and let's not forget Doof! Suggested that you read Legacy, Love, Life, Duplicity, and/or Complication to understand. Just a forewarning. One-shot.


**Hey, guys! If you've read 'The Legacy Series' (Legacy, Love, Life, Duplicity, or Complication) then here's a short Christmas one-shot featuring the Flynns! (Plus...Doof). And for anyone that's offended by me using the word 'Christmas,' well, that's the name of the holiday- Christ and mas. Jesus is the reason! Love you guys xD -AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

A light snow was falling outside, each flake illuminated by the yellow glow of the flickering street lamps. The snow was piled up at least two feet high. Outside, it was in the negatives; inside, however, it was toasty warm. An open fireplace boasted a brilliant orange flame. Strands of colored lights were strung everywhere; on the mantle, on the lentil, in the windows, and on the trees- one in the house, and the other outside in the snow. Decorations reflecting the upcoming holiday were seen in every corner of that house at 2309 Maple Drive. Christmas was just around the corner. Across the street, the house directly in front of this house, 2308, also was decorated for the season. Not to mention 2306 and 2310's bright and bold displays. It was true- the Flynn's and the Fletcher's could deck the halls.

Phineas was sitting in the kitchen staring out of the window with a blank expression on his face. In his right hand, he was grasping the handle of a cup of steaming hot cocoa. It wasn't just any cocoa, though. This was Isabella's secret ingredient cocoa; it was homemade and no one else could top it. At least Phineas thought so. He couldn't decide what he liked best about it; the hint of peppermint, the strong aroma of cinnamon, or the bittersweet combination of the darkest chocolate and the sweetest vanilla. After a couple years of marriage, he still didn't know what the secret ingredient was. Certain it was cool enough to drink; he picked up the warm mug in his hands and brought the edge to his lips. The hot, peppermint sensation spread over his taste buds like a rushing river. Yes, Isabella made the best cocoa.

A tired looking Perry walked into the kitchen with bags under his eyes. Christmas break had been the second-most tiring time of the year for the platypus ever since he'd met his mate, Xhirxhti. Now, the sheer amount of his kids often left him sleepless. Feeling a tad sorry for him, Phineas pulled out a chair at the table and patted the seat. Thanking him under his breath, Perry climbed up into the chair and slumped over.

"Long day, buddy?" Phineas asked, taking another sip of his delicious drink.

"You have no idea," Perry sighed, rubbing his face with hands. "Ashley wouldn't go to sleep, Dillon was being his usual hyper self, and the grand-babies are just too hard to please. But Jamie really needed a break. Here's hoping she only has two…"

"Yeah, no 'like father, like daughter,' right?" Phineas raised an eyebrow jokingly. Perry groaned. "Here, what you need is some nice, warm cocoa. Isabella, can you get Perry a mug, please, baby?"

"Sure thing," Isabella called. She walked in and started to fix another mug for Perry.

"Thanks, Phineas," Perry said, taking a deep breath.

"Vacation's no vacation for you, is it, buddy?" Phineas laughed.

"No, it's not," Perry frowned, leaning forward and resting his elbows on the table. "And with them all ranging from almost born to seven years old, it's just mass hysteria."

"Thirty-two kids," Phineas whistled. "Triplets, right?"

"That's right," Perry nodded. Isabella set a mug down in front of Perry and petted his head gently.

"You're a great father, remember that," she smiled down at him. He readjusted his fedora and laughed.

"Thanks," he half-smiled. He blew on the cocoa and waited for it to cool down.

"Perry, baby, do you have any clue where I put the formula?" Xhirxhti called. Rolling his eyes, Perry reluctantly answered her.

"I already fed them, Xhirx," he sighed. She waddled into the kitchen and gave him a concerned look. Her rounded stomach appeared to be giving her difficulty walking. "Come sit next to me?"

"Sure," she smiled. She made her way over to the chair, and he helped her up into it next to him. He rubbed her belly and gave her a light kiss.

"How are you feeling? Anything yet?" he frowned, spreading his fingers out across her bulging abdomen.

"No," she shook her head.

"But aren't you due any second?" Isabella asked, setting two more cocoas on the table and sitting down next to Phineas. "Shouldn't you be at least feeling contractions?"

"I should be, but obviously I'm not," Xhirxhti laughed a little. She rested one hand on top of her belly. Perry looked down at her large stomach and frowned. "We're probably looking at a New Year's birth date. It's stressing Perry out, not knowing when I'll go into labor."

"Yes, yes it is," Perry mumbled, taking a sip of his cocoa.

"Don't worry, baby, we're fine," Xhirxhti laughed, giving him an awkward sideways hug. She kissed him on the cheek and smiled wide. Perry smiled back. It was hard not to love her constant optimism. "So, Christmas tomorrow."

"Yup," Phineas nodded. He watched as Xhirxhti leaned forward and began to pick up and observe each individual piece of the Nativity scene on the table. "Now who put the Magi so close to the manger, Perry?"

"No one," Perry turned red. "I know they weren't at the manger scene."

"Yeah, right," Phineas rolled his eyes and picked up the three kings, placing them on the window sill. "They can sit over here. It took them two whole years to find Jesus, but for lack of two years' worth of desert in here, they can be about two seconds away."

"And I get in trouble for putting them right there," Perry huffed. "As if that makes much of a distance."

"Boys, let's not be argumentative," Xhirxhti waved a finger. "It's a bad influence on the numerous children in this house."

"Yes, Xhirx, whatever you say," Phineas stuck his tongue out playfully.

He stood up and walked over to the sink to rinse out his cup. When he was done, he walked into the living area and looked at the sparkling Christmas tree. This year, everyone had chipped in to decorate; except for Perry's youngest kids and Xhirxhti. Even Doof had seemed in a particularly festive mood. Isabella walked up next to him and crossed her arms.

"What's on your mind?" she whispered.

"A lot," Phineas sighed. "There's just so much going on in this family all of the time."

"Being Eiyu-tachi has its drawbacks," Isabella agreed. Phineas frowned. He'd never told her that he was actually an Ankunin. She leaned forward and latched onto his arm. Smiling, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Just relax and enjoy this Christmas, Phineas. Ignore all of your worries for a day."

Considering her words, Phineas looked past the tree and out of the window. The snow was falling more heavily now. By morning there'd certainly be three or more feet of snow if it kept falling at this rate. Isabella tightened her grip around his arm and let go.

"I'm gonna go make sure Dani's still asleep and that Devin's okay," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walked off to check on their kids. Just as she left down the hall, Perry came out of the kitchen pulled his fedora over his eyes. He started for the stairs, but Phineas cleared his throat.

"What, Phineas?" Perry grumbled.

"Are you okay?" Phineas knit his brow in sympathy.

"I'm just-" Perry started, but he instantly turned his head to the small platypus running down the hallway.

"Daddy!" she cried. She ran up to him and threw her tiny arms around him. Perry picked her up and rubbed the back of her head.

"What's wrong, Ashley?" he asked, suddenly forgetting his bad mood.

"I-I think there's a monster in the closet," she whimpered.

"Should I go see?" Perry looked at her. She tossed her head up next to him and let out a cry of fear.

"No, no, Daddy!" she exclaimed. Perry rocked her a little bit and continued to stroke her head. He slowly walked back into the room that his daughters shared and opened the door a little. "Daddy's it's going to eat us!"

Walking over to closet, Perry set her down and patted her head. He didn't want to tell her there was no monster in there; he knew that with the world he'd been introduced to at the age of six, it was highly possible. Opening the door, he saw Dillon sitting on the floor with a flashlight in his hands. Frowning, he picked his son up by the scruff of his neck and dragged him out of the closet.

"There's nothing to worry about, Ashley," he sighed. He kissed her on the head. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"Thank you, Daddy!" she grinned, hugging him again and hopping into her small bed. Positive that she wasn't going to get back up, Perry pulled Dillon out into the living room and sat him down on the couch.

"Why?!" Perry demanded. "Why would you do that?!"

"It was funny, did you see her screaming like a little girl?" Dillon snickered, but stopped as soon as he saw the infuriated glare that Perry was giving him.

"She _is_ a little girl, Dillon Ryxta Xytax Iyxati Xantur dhn Amoyx Lexolav Flynn!" Perry chided him. "You can't go scaring your little sisters like that, haven't we been through this before?"

"You didn't say her specifically," Dillon mumbled.

"Sis-ters," Perry emphasized. "That is a plu-ral word. Sis-ters. Two syllables Dillon. An 's' on the end."

"C'mon, Dad, it was just joke," Dillon shrunk down into the couch.

"Go to your room and stop doing this," Perry told him. He stood up and walked over to his room with his head hanging. "On Christmas Eve, of all days…you are getting coal in your stocking! Hard, black, coal!"

"Perry, chill out," Phineas said calmly. "Don't be too hard on them. Not tonight."

"I'm sorry, Phineas, but have you dealt with my kids?" Perry sighed.

"Yes, and all they need is light control, not a martinet," Phineas stooped down next to him. "Let them have some fun. Now, the scaring each other bit, I kind of get, but don't tell him that you're going to punish him on Christmas."

"You're right, I'm sorry, it's just that everything right now is so stressful," Perry flopped onto the couch and stared at the tree. "Xhirxhti's getting just so moody and the kids are getting antsy."

"Look, buddy- just go to sleep and rest it off," Phineas smiled. "Do it so you can enjoy tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Thanks, Phin," Perry half smiled. He went back upstairs and retired to his room. Phineas sighed. He hoped the platypus was okay.

That night, everyone was trapped in their own dreams. Phineas dreamt of the perfect day with his wife and kids. Isabella dreamt of mistletoe hanging over her and her husband. Doof dreamt of dumping figgy pudding on his brother, Roger. Xhirxhti dreamt of a day of peace and happiness. And Perry dreamt of socks.

Perhaps nothing else is needed here, since they're asleep and goodness knows why Perry dreamt about socks.

The next morning, everyone ran downstairs to join in a perfect family day. First thing was first; everyone wanted to open their presents. Wrapping paper flew everywhere, and no one really cared to pick any of it up. At one point in the morning, the kids decided it was appropriate to completely wrap Perry and place a bow on his head. (Phineas later found him passed out from lack of air…he'd missed breakfast, but…it really did not hurt him in the least to skip one meal).

After breakfast, (and rescuing Perry from suffocation) everyone made their way outside to play in the snow. That's when a snowball fight commenced. Perry walked innocently out into the open, enjoying the cool air, when the first one hit him square in the bill.

"NAILED HIM!" Dillon pumped one fist in the air.

"Oh, it is on!" Perry smirked. He ducked down, scooped up some snow in his hands, formed a nice, tight snowball, and chucked it over at Dillon. It hit him in the stomach and knocked him right into a snowman directly behind him.

"EVERY PLATYPUS FOR HIMSELF!" Lay screamed. He made for the back door, but Matthew ran over and tackled him into a snow bank. Perry took the opportunity to lob a hard snowball at Matthew's platy-posterior and ended up accidentally hitting him between the legs.

"HEY!" Matthew squeaked.

"Ha, ha, you just got your-" Lay started, but Phineas tossed one into his mouth, shutting him up instantly.

As the sun began to dip low over the horizon, everyone gathered around the tree and enjoyed a quiet moment of happiness among the family members. Just then, they broke into song and danced as music began to fade in gently with no discernible source.

"_As fall rides off in the sunset, I sweep the snow from my doorstep,_" Perry sang.

"_I just can't help but stop and grin,_" Phineas joined with him. "_It's like I'm ten years old again! And everywhere I go I can feel it; some say it moves like a spirit. It falls on us once a year, like it came on a midnight clear. It's all love- the season is a gift. When love came down to let us live, let's all open up and let our hearts embrace this moment."_

"_For Christmas, this year,_" Perry smiled.

"_Gonna make a sound, gonna make it loud,_" Phineas echoed.

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_We're gonna make some noise, let the world rejoice._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_For Christmas._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_The laughter starts before the sunrise,_" Phineas grinned and put a hand out to Perry. "_I sneak downstairs at the sparklin' lights._"

"_And, oh, what a joy it brings to me,_" Perry jumped in and sang alongside him. "_Our family around our Christmas tree. And I thank the Lord for His favor- as we sing the songs of our Savior; our Savior!_ _It's all love- the season is a gift. When love came down to let us live, let's all open up and let our hearts embrace this moment." _

"_For Christmas, this year,_" Perry smiled.

"_Gonna make a sound, gonna make it loud,_" Phineas echoed.

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_We're gonna make some noise, let the world rejoice._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_For Christmas._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_Holy, holy, holy,_" Isabella chimed. "_God is coming near. Unto us a Savior is born, on a midnight clear. Holy, holy, holy._"

"_Holy! Holy! Holy!_" Phineas echoed.

"_God is coming near._"

"_God is coming near!_"

"_Unto us a Savior is born-_"

"_On a midnight clear,_" the three sang together.

"_For Christmas, this year,_" Perry smiled.

"_Gonna make a sound, gonna make it loud,_" Phineas echoed.

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_We're gonna make some noise, let the world rejoice._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_For Christmas._"

"_For Christmas this year._ _Oh,_ _for Christmas, this year._"

"_Gonna make a sound, gonna make it loud._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_We're gonna make some noise, let the world rejoice._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_For Christmas._"

"_For Christmas this year._"

"_Holy, holy, holy,_" Isabella sang softly.

"_Holy! Holy! Holy!_" Phineas echoed.

"_God is coming near._"

"_God is coming near!_"

"_Unto us a Savior is born-_"

"_On a midnight clear,_" they all sang together as the music faded.

Everyone stared at the now black, starry sky and treasured the moment in their hearts. If their lover was present, they grabbed them into a hug and kissed them gently on the lips. It couldn't be a more perfect moment for any of them.

"Ah," Perry sighed. "Today just can't get any better."

"Oh? Would it be better if I gave birth today?" Xhirxhti laughed sheepishly.

"That would make it extra-special," Perry smiled, rubbing her belly gently. He gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Why?"

"Because…" Xhirxhti shrugged. "I think my water just broke…"

"That's some Christmas present," Phineas laughed.

* * *

**That song was "For Christmas This Year" by TobyMac. Yup- I rock Christian rap! BOO-YA! Merry Christmas, ya'll!**


End file.
